SASU NARU
by Sakura Minisuka
Summary: Naruto asks Sasuke to come over to look at the stars and share the loneliness... FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

SasuNaru:

His entire life Naruto had been alone, and he had gotten used to it. But he felt sorry for Sasuke, the boy had always had family and in one single day, he had lost them all. Naruto knew how Sasuke felt, only the elder didn't realize that…

Sasuke was once again staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, becoming sad from the feeling of being alone once again… sure he had his fanclub, but they didn't matter to him… they never would matter… Right now he wanted power, or death, just so he could be saved from his pain and suffering.

Naruto was in his room, staring at the stars outside. "They look so beautiful… wish I could share them with someone…" The blonde sighed and then smiled when he got an idea. He took his cell phone and dialled Sasuke's number.

Sasuke glared at his phone when it starts ringing. "Moshi Moshi?" "Anooo, Sasuke-kun… wanna come over to look at the stars?" The raven blinked. "Uuh, and what's the purpose of that Naruto?" "Just, sharing the loneliness… I know you're alone, and I'm alone too, we can better just do something together right?" "Hmm… okay…"

Naruto smiled when he finished the call; Sasuke actually reacted and didn't call names to him. A few minutes later Sasuke rings the bell. The blonde quickly runs to the door and opens it. "The stars are beautiful aren't they Naruto?"

Naruto nods slowly. "Hai… they are…" Sasuke smiles slowly and goes inside; sitting on the sofa. The blonde smiles and sits down too. "Want to drink something?" The crow nods quickly. "Water'll do…" Naruto smiles and runs to his fridge to get the bottle and to give it to Sasuke. "Ano… Sasuke…"

The crow looks at the blonde. "Yes?" He asks as blue eyes meet onyx ones. "I… wanted to tell you something…" The boy slowly frowns. "Yes?" "I know how you feel Sasuke… I may never have felt how it is to have a family… but… I know that loneliness is painful…" The elder blinks and then sighs. "I wish you did not know…"

Naruto smiles softly. "I do know… I know it very well…" The crow smiles too and gets up to look out the window. "I really like looking at those stars… they make me feel peaceful…" The blonde nods and slowly joins Sasuke before hugging the elder slowly; his forehead against the boy's back.

The crow smiles softly and doesn't move as he looks at the stars.

Note: Just let me know or you want to know the stuff that'll follow or not… you can make up the following part too if you want… but then please let me know…  
Review for if you want me to go on with this lil' story.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when Naruto wakes up; he looks around him and frowns. "Sasuke?" He gets out his bed and looks in the entire house for Sasuke… but he's nowhere to be found. The boy pouts and gets ready for training.

When he arrives there Sasuke is just in his grumpy mood of always. He smiles at the crow but the Uchiha just glares. Naruto sighs and looks down. 'Maybe I only dreamt all of it…' When the training finally was over; the blonde walks to the crow. "Sasuke?" The boy looks up. "What?"

Naruto blinks. "Uh… why are you so rude today? Yesterday you were friendly and smiling as we looked at the stars…" Sasuke laughs. "What?! Looking at the stars? With YOU?" The blonde nods slowly. "Nah! I'd never do such a stupid thing…"

The younger looks down and walks away with tears in his eyes. 'I should've known it was only a dream…' Sasuke looks how Naruto walks away and then sighs. 'I have no choice Naruto…Sorry…'

Sasuke arrives home and looks at the rooms; half of them are coated in dust. Only his bedroom; the one of Itachi and then the kitchen and bathroom are cleaned like they are used daily. He walks inside his bedroom and blinks as he sees his brother smirk. "What are you doing here Itachi?! If they find you then…" "I know, I know… 'Then I'll be dead.' Not that you care…"

Sasuke sighs. "Well, whatever…" "So… not happy to see me little brother?" "No! Because of you I've hurt Naruto!" The man sighs. "So… you don't love me anymore O-TOO-TO?" "I've never loved you… you love me… not the other way around!" The younger spits back at his brother. "Ouch… That's harsh little brother…"

The boy smirks. "Heh, serves you right… after all what's you've already done to me…" Itachi blinks. "What? Don't say you didn't like it when I pounded into you… you always were moaning my name…" Sasuke rolls with his eyes. "I didn't have a choice… remember?" Itachi bites his lip and slowly shakes his head. "If I moaned Naruto's name you started spanking me…"

Itachi smiles. "Don't bring me on ideas little brother…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke glares at his brother. "I am not scared of you… mur-de-rer…" He points at the door. "Get out." He says slowly. Itachi smirks. "Nope… I have many things to do… and … I don't want my time to be wasted with leaving you alone and wondering how I can get to you the best…"

Sasuke frowns. "Heh? I don't get it…" Itachi walks closer and shoves Sasuke against the wall, making the boy yelp. "You get it now?" He asks with a small smirk. Sasuke stares at his brother. "Oh no… no way Itachi…" Itachi blinks. "Why not?" "I won't let you get out Konoha if you do that…"

The man laughs. "Like I am able to be caught so easily…" He says licking the boy's ear. Sasuke moves his face away and bites his lip. "Stop this." The man sighs and moves his knee between the crow's legs. Pushing his knee up. Sasuke gasps. "St-stop!"

Itachi laughs harder and pushes his knee up even more. Making the boy scream, but he silenced him with a quick and forceful kiss. The boy slowly feels tears gather as now his brother lets go of him and then 'throws' him on the bed.

Sasuke tries to get away but Itachi is too fast and sits down on the boy's back. He pulls down his brother's pants and then gets up a few seconds to pull out his own. Sasuke tries to stay calm but is barely able to keep his cool. A scream is released when the man pushes himself in his little brother.

--

Sasuke feels more tears escape his eyes as he feels his brother leave his body. He shivers as the heat of his brother's body and breath leaves him alone in his room. He slowly crawls onto his feet and stumbles to his wardrobe, to get some towels. But the walking hurts as he tries to get to his shower.

--

The next day Sasuke doesn't listen at his alarm clock… on the contrary, he throws it against the wall. Naruto looks at Sakura and Kakashi. "Ano… Kakashi-sensei… you know why Sasuke is late?" The man shakes his head. "I have no idea…"

Sasuke slowly walks to the training grounds, gasping a bit at the pain when he walks. "K-Kakashi-s-s-sensei?" Kakashi looks at the boy. "Is something wrong Sasuke?" The boy nods slowly. "I'd l-like to talk to you…" He says slowly, looking down. Naruto frowns and looks at the boy. "Sasuke you okay? You look like there's a stick up your ass…"

The boy freezes. "S-shut up…" Naruto blinks. "Sasuke… what's wrong with you?" The boy looks away. Kakashi nods and follows the boy to a bit further. Sakura frowns. "Is Sasuke sick Naruto?" The blond shakes his head. "I dunno…"

--

Sasuke nods as Kakashi tells him to go back home and rest a bit. Naruto frowns and follows Sasuke as the raven leaves. "Sasuke! Wait up!" Sasuke looks back. "N-Naruto?" The crow bites his lip. "Wh-what are you d-doing h-here?" "I want to know what's wrong with you…" Sasuke doesn't react and looks away. "Leave me alone please… I just need some rest…"

The blond blinks. "Why?" "I uh… I've been sleeping bad lately… but that's it…"


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto blinks. "I sooo don't believe that." The raven looks down. "That's your problem then." He says slowly before going on with walking home. Naruto again follows the boy. "Sasuke! Please!" The raven doesn't react. The blond bites his lip and runs after him, hugging him suddenly, making the raven freeze.

"L-let g-go…" Naruto blinks. "Why? Why are you acting like this?" The boy doesn't react again. "Sasuke!" "Okay! Just let go…" Naruto slowly lets go and smiles a bit. "You can trust me … remember…"

The elder looks down. "I am feeling hurt and sick… now happy?" The blond smiles. "Oh… that happens to everyone one day… ^^" Sasuke forces a smile on his face and then goes on with going home.

Naruto looks down. "Sasuke?" The boy looks back. "Hm?" "I'm just wondering… uh…" "Hm?" "Do you really don't remember with the stars?" Sasuke looks away. "I don't know what you talk about…" "Well… a few days ago… with the stars, us… at my home… I called you."

Sasuke looks at Naruto. "No… I remember nothing… of something like that…" "But… look…" He takes his phone. "See… your number… I called you… to asks to watch the stars… … together." Sasuke shakes his head. "Leave me alone Naruto… I don't want to see anyone for a while…"

Naruto sighs and looks down. "Am I that terrible? That I keep making you run away?" Sasuke blinks. "N-no… I just… it's not you… I just don't want anyone around … for a few days…" The blond nods slowly and walks away.

Sasuke sighs and looks at the boy's back. "Sorry…" He whispers slowly to the air. He walks home and there he again takes a hot shower. He lays himself down on his bed; crying in his pillow. "A bit sad sweety?" The boy's eyes widen as he slowly turns around. "Wh-what are you doing h-here?" He asks panicking a bit.

"Coming to see how you are doing… and or it still hurts…" Sasuke crawls back a bit. "Leave me alone! I told Kakashi what happened!" The man smirks. "I know… I've already paid him a visit… he promised me he won't tell anyone… since… after all he doesn't want to die blind…"

Sasuke bites his lip. "Please… leave me alone?" "Why? I like what I did yesterday… I liked it a lot." "I DIDN'T!!!" He yells with tears in his eyes. Itachi bends to the boy, blocking his way out and licking the boy's cheek. "Leave me alone!"

Itachi forces his body against Sasuke's and smirks. "I won't leave unless you start liking it…" Sasuke growls. "I never will like this!" He yells, looking away as he feels his brother pull down his pants and boxers. The boy shakes his head with tears. "Please… don't do this again…" Itachi smirks and opens his pants with one hand.

--

Sasuke doesn't react as Itachi says goodbye. When he hears the door close he slowly gets up, biting his lip from the terrible pain. Again he takes a shower, and now too brushes his teeth over and over again; trying to get the taste of his brother's 'milk' out his mouth. He still can't believe what he did… even though he was forced…

Sakura smiles a bit as she knocks on the door of Sasuke's house. The crow slowly takes his boxers and put them on, going to the door. "S-Sakura?" "Hai…" She nods slowly. "What was Itachi doing here?" He blinks. "Nothing…" "Sasuke? Is he the reason you're acting weird?" Sasuke looks down, nodding slowly. "S-Sakura? C-can I trust you?" She nods slowly.

"Itachi… h-has h-hurt me… but… please come inside…"


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura looks at him and nods slowly; walking to the living room. Sasuke looks at her and closes the door behind her. "So… Sasuke… what has he done to you? I mean… he's your brother… but I didn't expect to see him here…" Sasuke looks down and tells her she can sit down, while he himself keeps standing up.

The pink haired looks at him. "So?" Sasuke bites his lip. "Sakura… when … my parents were still alive I uh… I liked my brother a lot… he was my hero… my god… I did everything for him…" Sakura nods slowly. "Only… he wanted more than just me worshipping him. And I gave in…" The girl blinks, realizing what Sasuke is saying. "You… and him…? Incest?"

The boy swallows but nods slowly. "When he left he sometimes came back here, and then I already knew Naruto a bit better, I like Naruto… a lot… but he punished me for liking Naruto…" The girl bites his lip. "And uh… he came back yesterday…" "To?" "Make me his' again… and today he came back…"

Sakura slowly stands up and hugs him. "Oh Sasuke… I don't wish that to anyone…" Sasuke slowly steps back. "I am scared … that he'll be here again tomorrow… and I don't want Naruto to know …" Sakura nods. "I understand. Does Kakashi know?" Sasuke nods. "But Itachi said he made sure that Kakashi-sensei won't tell anyone…"

The girl gasps. "So… do you think that…?" "I don't k-know what to think…" He says as slowly tears gather in his eyes. Sakura makes a shh sound and smiles a bit. "Was he waiting when you came home?" "I… I think so…" Sakura looks at him and pulls back from the hug. "You know… come to the training tomorrow… even if it's just to watch… and I will come with you … then he won't hurt you right?"

Sasuke smiles a bit. "Thank you… but… would you please don't tell Naruto?" The girl sits down. "I won't tell him… but… that thing… about those stars he was talking about… does that mean it wasn't a dream?" Sasuke nods. "It wasn't… I was with him and I did look at the stars with him."

"Don't you think you've hurt him a lot?" "I know I have Sakura but… I knew that if Itachi would find out he might hurt him… and I don't want Naruto to be hurt… I love him…" She nods slowly. "Hm… but he really looked hurt…" "I know… he asked me again today… and… I had to say no again… it hurts me too… but I can't just… I can't tell him…"

Sakura nods. "I understand that Sasuke… I will keep your secret…" He smiles and hugs her slowly. On that moment Naruto bounces in. "Sasuk- " The blond stares at them. "What the hell is this about?!" He yells at Sakura. Sasuke backs off of the girl and stares at Naruto. "You can tell her but not me!!?? I hate you!"

Sasuke feels more tears gather. "I… N-Naruto…"


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto stares at them. "You what?!" Sasuke looks down. "I… I'm sorry…" Sakura looks at the raven with compassion in her eyes. "Naruto… it's not what you think… he's too scared to tell you…" Naruto laughs a bit. "He?! Scared?! Yeah right!" He turns around and runs away.

Sasuke sees how his tears reach the ground. Drip… drip… drip..drip.. He feels himself overwhelmed with sadness as he slowly walks to his room, not paying attention to Sakura anymore. The girl looks down. "Now what?" She asks herself silently.

Sasuke lets himself fall on his bed, crying in his pillow. Naruto keeps running until he bumps into someone. He looks up and his eyes widen. "Wh-wha-what are you doing here?" "I'm here to tell you something… Sasuke… is MINE!" The blond stares at the man. "Wha-?" "You heard me… he is mine… and you will never but really NEVER get him…"

The blond blinks. "Heh… … I don't even want him anymore!" Itachi blinks. "How come?" "He's keeping something hidden… but he told Sakura while he said he didn't want to tell anyone…" Itachi smirks. "You know… he also told someone else?" Naruto looks at the man. "Who?" "He told me… and Kakashi about it too… only you… only you don't know what's going on…"

Naruto gets up. "You teme!" He says before running away again. Sakura slowly walks to the boy's room. "Sasuke?" The boy looks up a bit. "What?" "I think … maybe… you should tell Naruto…" He sits up slowly and shakes his head. "N-no… I'll never tell him…" "But… don't you see how much it hurts him and how much it makes him angry?"

"I see it… but it'll hurt him more if I tell him…" Sakura sighs and hugs him softly. "But it'll help him understand…" Itachi smirks. "So… Sakura's still here…" The raven freezes and Sakura immediately looks at the window, staring in Itachi's eyes. "Hehehe…" The girl pulls Sasuke closer. "Don't touch him!"

Itachi smirks. "I won't… I'm just here to tell you that Naruto hates him…" Sakura sighs. "We already know that… he yelled it at us before he ran away." "But I think he'll hate you more now…" Sasuke turns himself to him. "What?! Why?!" "I told him we all know about what's going on with you… that everyone… except him knows it…"

Sasuke shakes his head with tears in his eyes. "No… don't… no…" "I already did brother… and you both will suffer hahahaha!" With this he at once disappears into nothing. Sakura blinks. "A genjutsu…" Sasuke nods slowly. "B-but would he… have said the truth?"

Sakura bites her lip. "I don't know… sorry…" The raven sighs and lays back down. "S-Sakura… g-go ch-check out Kakashi please…" Sakura smiles a bit and nods. "You'll be okay?" Sasuke nods. The girl stands up and gets outside, making her way to the place of Kakashi.

When she knocks on the door she hears a groans from on the other side of the door. She blinks and bites her lip. "Would Itachi…? No… or would he?" At that moment Iruka opens the door. "Oh… Sakura-chan ^^ Ohayo gosaimasu!" Sakura smiles. "Ohayo Iruka-sensei… is Kakashi-sensei okay?" He nods and lets her in.

Kakashi looks up as he just closes his zipper. Sakura blushes. "Oh… I see… ^^ sorry for interrupting…" Kakashi pulls up his shoulders. "It's nothing… But uh… why are you here?" She sits down slowly. "Sasuke was uh… feeling a bit worried about you… that man told him he had taken care you wouldn't tell anyone…" She says carefully.

Kakashi nods and walks to Iruka. "Ano… dophin-sama… would you mind making dinner ready? I have to talk to Sakura…" Iruka smiles and nods slowly. He goes to the kitchen after kissing Kakashi softly. The man sits back down. "Itachi did visit me…" Sakura nods. "But I promised I wouldn't tell anyone if he stays off Sasuke…"

Sakura looks down. "When I visited him… Itachi had done it again…" Kakashi sighs. "Damn it… and … is he already thinking about telling Naruto?" The girl slowly shakes her head. "Naruto however did see him cry in my arms… so he knows that I know it… and a illusion of Itachi came to tell us that he told Naruto that everyone except he himself knows what's going on with Sasuke."

Kakashi sighs. "Oh shit… Naruto… I hope he finds out it's not like that…" Sakura nods. "So… you sure you're alright?" Kakashi nods. "Yes… but you should go back to Sasuke now…" Sakura gets up. "I understand… I should stay with him… and maybe even call Tsunade to heal him a bit…" The man stands up. "I am sure he'll be fine with your cares…"

The girl smiles and says goodbye to Kakashi and Iruka before leaving the house.

**Note: Hey… I noticed this story is quite popular (unlike my others I guess)… so I'd like to ask you to send me some ideas… the best ideas will be used and those who helped me get the ideas will be thanked in the chapter their idea is used in… so that everyone that reads this will know that they helped me making that chapter ^^ So… review and don't be scared to give some ideas =^_^= meow meow**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto stares at the picture of Team 7. He takes it and smashes it against the wall, not caring the glass shattering on his hand. He sighs as he hears a knock on the door. Slowly the blond gets up and opens the door. "What do you want?!"

Itachi smirks. "Tell you how good you're at destroying Sasuke." The boy blinks. "Heh?" "Yeah… say… do you know he's alone right now? Perfect way to get revenge no?" Naruto shakes his head. "I'll never hurt him intentionally.

"I just thought… but anyway… it's not like you'd get his furst time …" The blond frowns. "Wha-" "He's mine! FOREVER! Until he dies… he'll only sleep with me…" Naruto gasps softly. "What is wrong with you? Leave Sasuke alone!" "'Why?" He asks smirking. "He's mine already… a long time already… I've already blessed that tight little hole of him… and ouh… he moans so nice…"

Naruto stares at him. "I don't believe you!" "It's true… and he likes it so much." "No! He'd never like that! He doesn't like you!" "And why do you think that? You don't even know why all of us know what happened and YOU don't… Just like with those stars… he told me how pathetic he found you while he was moaning my name over and over again."

"No!" He takes a few steps back. "I don't believe you! Sasuke isn't like that!" He feels tears gather. Itachi smirks. "Do what you want… but I'm going back to my incest loving brother…" Naruto bites his lip. "I'm coming to!"

The man blinks. "Oh? Are you? … I don't think so…" Naruto glares at him. "Why not?" "Because…" He pushes the boy against the wall. "You'll first have to be freed…" He says before pulling him to a chair and pushing him on it, tying him up.

Naruto struggles and tries to get free. "Let me go!" The man shakes his head. "No… you'll only interrupt the love-making of me and my little brother…" "Let. Me. Go!" Itachi sighs. The blond bites his lip. "Let me go…" Itachi shakes his head. "I won't let you go… ever… and if you don't look out then I'll have to hurt you…" The blond bites his lip again.

Sasuke sobs and slowly sits up. "Damn him!" He groans softly. Sakura walks in and smiles. "HI Sasuke ^^ Kakashi is alright." The crow blinks. "H-he is?" The boy asks slowly. Sakura nods. "Yes. I saw him and Iruka. They look happy ^^."

The crow nods. "Good… cuz I'm not." He says slowly. "I feel so damn dirty." The girl smiles. "I see. Must feel weird." He nods. "It does… and more because he's my brother than for another reason."

The man sighs and stands up. "Be happy it's me… I hurt you less than some persons would." Sasuke gasps and stares at him. "Go away!" Itachi sighs and goes in. "No Sakura… be so kind to sit back and enjoy the show."

"No way! I'm not letting you hurt him again." He blinks and walks to her, pushing her against the wall. "Shut up or I'll do it to you too." She gasps slowly but doesn't become scared. "I won't let go." "You should, you're more vulnerable than Sasuke." "I don't care." Sasuke stares at them. "L-Leave her alone! Please!" Itachi growls and gets to him, tying him up. Then he goes back to Sakura.

"So … are you going to surrender?" "Never." He smirks and pushes her down, pushing her skirt up and pulling down her underwear. The crow sobs again. "St-stop! L-leave her a-alone!"

Itachi smirks and enters her, making her scream. When he softly moans Sasuke's name he pulls out, smirking at the shivering and crying girl. "Now… I hope you won't be pregnant of it… oh well… if you are… it's your problem."

Sasuke shivers. "S-stop teasing her! You psycho!" Itachi turns to him. "Don't worry… you're next…" Sasuke sighs and looks away. "Stop this Itachi… please…" He begs with tears in his eyes. Itachi sighs and sits down on the bed; pulling Sasuke's pants and boxers out. "Hm… you really need to learn that you have to get yourself hard when I'm around."

Sasuke shakes his head. "NO!" Itachi smirks and starts licking the boy's member. Sasuke sobs and moans softly. When Itachi swallows the liquid he positions himself and pushes himself in, making the boy scream.

When Itachi finally is satisfied and pulls out. Sasuke is staring at the wall, tears running out his eyes like small rivers. Sakura slowly gets up and hugs Sasuke as Itachi unties the boy. The man leaves and Sakura slowly pulls up the boy's pants and boxers.

"Sasuke?" He looks at her. "Sasuke please… talk to me." The crow doesn't react and swallows. "Sasuke… please…" Again the boy stays silent. Sakura gets up. "I'm getting Tsunade." Sasuke looks up. "N-no… don't… he'll hurt Naruto."

"Sasuke… Tsunade has to know. Who knows what else he'll do?" Sasuke slowly turns to his belly and sobs in his pillow. "So… can I tell her?" Sasuke pulls up his shoulders. "I don't care… do what you want… b-but… first check out Naruto… please…" She nods and gets up. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

She smiles a bit and stars making her way to Naruto's house. She slowly opens the door and looks around. "Naruto?!" Naruto looks up. "Sakura! I'm in my room… Hurry up and release me." Sakura runs to his room and stares at him. "What happened?" "Itachi tied me up… that freak really believe that Sasuke likes him and wants sex with him."

Sakura looks down. "I know…" She says slowly while she frees him. Naruto smiles. "Thank you." "Naruto… Sasuke … doesn't want sex with Itachi at all." Naruto looks at her. "How can you know?" "I was there… but… I have to get to Tsunade so… please come with me. Then you'll find out everything."

Naruto bites his lip. "Okay I guess." He sighs but nods. "But uh… Is Sasuke okay?" Sakura looks down. "We'll go to him after talking to Tsunade." Naruto nods slowly. "Okay then."

**Note: Okay… this one is slightly different. Do you think Sakura's doing the right thing by going to Tsunade? Or not? And feel free to tell me what you think ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Tsunade looks at the blond and the pink haired girl. "So… Itachi is here?" She asks silently. Sakura nods. "Yes. He often visits Sasuke, to abuse him. He tied up Naruto so he wouldn't be able to get to Sasuke, and he…" She looks down. "And he abused me as well. Because I didn't want to let him hurt Sasuke again." Naruto stares at her. "You wanted to keep him save?"

Sakura gives a small nod. Naruto smiles and hugs her softly. "Thank you Sakura." Sakura looks at Naruto. "It didn't work." Naruto bites his lip and looks down. Tsunade nods. "Okay… I'll let the ANBU know. And Naruto, be careful when you're around Sasuke, don't say anything harsh to him." The blond nods silently and walks out, making his way to Sasuke's house.

"Tsunade. Is there something you want me to do?" Tsunade nods. "Get Kakashi and tell him what happened. And uh… then try to heal Sasuke a bit." Sakura nods and leaves as well.

Meanwhile Sasuke is broken on his bed, waiting for Sakura to return. He turns himself on his side, staring out the window. Staring at the clouds that pass. He hears the door open and smiles a bit. "She made it back in one part…" He mutters to himself. Naruto walks in Sasuke's room and looks at him.

"You lied about those stars, because he's back in town right?" Naruto asks softly. Sasuke looks back, right at Naruto and swallows before nodding softly. Naruto walks to the boy, sitting down on the bed and smiling softly. "You just could've told me."

Sasuke shakes his head. "I couldn't… he would've killed you if I had told you." "So, Now he won't?" The blond wonders softly. Sasuke pulls up his shoulders. "If he does, then I will follow you." The crow smiles a bit. Naruto softly hugs Sasuke.

Sasuke looks at Naruto. "Naruto… please let go." The boy slowly does as Sasuke asks him to. "Thank you." He bites his lip. Naruto does the same and looks down. "Does that hurt?" Sasuke shakes his head. "No… it doesn't, it's just…. I don't want Itachi to find out."

"He already has…" Sasuke turns around quickly, staring at Itachi. Naruto growls. "Leave us alone!" Itachi smirks and steps inside. "Now now now… The blond escaped… did pinky save him?" Sasuke backs up slowly. "Itachi, please… go away…" He shakes his head. "Why would I?" "Because I don't want this … Because I don't like it… I stopped loving you the moment you killed our family!"

Itachi sighs, suddenly using a kage bunshin to take a hold of Naruto. Naruto tries to escape and sighs when he notices that he can't. Sasuke bites his lip when he's being pushed down, his pants forced down and his hands forced above his head. Naruto stares at Itachi and Sasuke before looking down, closing his eyes tightly.

Itachi smiles and get up, pulling up his pants and leaving. Sasuke stares in front of him. Naruto falls on the floor, the kage bushin just disappeared. He crawls to the other and wipes the white line, coming from the crow's lips, away. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry… he was too strong, I couldn't escape."

Sasuke doesn't react, his tears just running down his cheeks, his entrance bleeding and Itachi's stuff escaping his entrance as well. Slowly he gets up. "Sh-shower…" He mutters softly before making his way to his bathroom, where he lays down in the bath, crying softly. Naruto walks to him. "I'm really sorry Sasuke."

"He would've done it anyway Naruto. You would never be able to stop him." Naruto sighs. "How many times has he done that… today?" Sasuke pulls up his shoulders. "I don't remember… I remember once more… with Sakura then… I think… I don't know …" He looks at himself and shivers. "My body … it's… dirty, soiled…"

Naruto shakes his head. "It's not. I love it Sasuke. It's not soiled or dirty. And if you really think it is then I will one day clean it." Sasuke gives a nod and looks at Naruto. "He even made my lips and mouth dirty… my pride… my entrance… my chest my legs my arms… everything… he has made me dirty…. I am soiled."

The blond sighs. "I couldn't look at it Sasuke. So I don't know what parts he has touched, but there will always be one he can't touch." The crow frowns softly. "What do you mean?" "Your heart. I protect your heart, he'll never touch your heart. And with your heart, you can cleanse your blood, make it pure again and with that blood… you will cleanse your body…"

Sasuke looks at the blond and suddenly hugs him, holding him close. Naruto smiles softly. "Let me help you, and take a bath together, I will wash you, don't worry. And I won't do anything… Not unless you want me to do something of course."

Sasuke smiles softly. "Thank you." The blond undresses and sits with Sasuke in the bath (it's a huge bath lol, you can almost swim in it). "So… hot or cold water?" "In between off course." Naruto looks for the right temperature and lets the bath fill with water.

Sasuke smiles softly and hugs Naruto. "I love you Naruto." Naruto blushes and smiles. "I know. I knew it all the time. I just wondered when you would finally admit your feelings." The crow smiles a bit. Naruto looks at Sasuke and looks down a bit. "Naruto?" "It's okay Sasuke." He smiles and looks up, kissing the other softly.

Sasuke blushes and slowly pulls Naruto closer, a bit unsure about what to do. Naruto slowly pulls back. "You're not used to kissing?" "I once was, but that was with Itachi… I am not sure what to do." He mutters nervously.

"It's okay Sasuke. I still love you." He hugged the crow softly, his eyes closed. Sasuke cuddles closer to Naruto, feeling safe in the other's arms, forgetting the things that happened that day, just happiness roaming in his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Next day….

Tsunade looks at Itachi. "So… Never thought that you would once return to Konohagakure, not even for such a thing as abusing your little brother." Itachi smirks. "Well, every person has a goal, and mine is simple." The woman laughs. "You won't make Sasuke hate you enough so he would betray us Itachi. You'll never be able to do that."

The man sighs. "That is no longer my goal Tsunade. Now. I only care about making him mine entirely." Tsunade blinks. "So you have a heart that desires your brother." She states. Itachi stands up. "To bad that his heart desires Naruto." The man growls. "I will make sure that that desire leaves him!" "How? By hurting him again? And again? And again?" "I have a plan." With that the man disappears.

Sasuke smiles at Naruto, pulling him in a closer hug. "I love you Naruto." The blond smiles and softly kisses the other. "I know. But now… I have to go shopping for some food, you don't have anything left so…" The crow sighs and lets go of the other. "Hurry back please." Naruto nods and changes to his clothes before leaving.

The crow looks around, sighing softly. "Oh Naruto. How much you mean for me, I will never be able to say to you." He closes his eyes softly, smiling and falls asleep. Sasuke's eyes shot open when a sudden bolt of pain goes through his body. He screams and looks at the cause. "No… no no no!!!!" He bites his lip in pain and feels tears gather. But alas, he faints not much later.

The pale boy groans and slowly opens his eyes, looking around. "Oi, Sasuke, You're awake ^^" He looks at Naruto, shivering and crawling away. "L-leave me alone…" Naruto blinks. "Heh? Sasuke? Is something wrong?" The crow gets up and stumbles away. Naruto gets up to help him but Sasuke pushes him away. The blond frowns.

Sasuke runs outside, into the trees, running and running. He falls and sighs softly. Itachi looks down on his brother. "Sasuke. I told you. You should be happy that it's me. Others would hurt you more. But naïve as you are… you didn't believe me." Sasuke feels how Itachi pulls him up and hugs him.

The crow looks up at his brother's face, sobbing softly. "Shh… It's okay to cry Sasuke, I'm here." He smiles softly, pulling the younger in a soft kiss.

Hours pass

Tsunade looks at Sakura and Naruto. "How do you mean? Sasuke is nowhere to be found?" Naruto nods. "Well, I went shopping and when I returned Sasuke was sleeping. When he woke up, he freaked out and ran away, naked… I don't know where he is. He pushed me away when I wanted to help him, he had trouble walking."

Sakura sighs. "And I can't find him either. I have been looking for him because Kakashi has let me know that Itachi is caught." Tsunade blinks. "Itachi is caught?" "Yes, about an hour ago. Kakashi had to kill him though, else he himself would've been a goner." Tsunade sighs and nods. "Bring Kakashi here, you two, keep looking for Sasuke."

Naruto and Sakura nod and leave, looking for the boy. Kakashi walks inside the Hokage's office, telling her about the catch of Itachi. Tsunade nods. "I see. So apparently he made Sasuke believe that Naruto had…. Abused him." Kakashi nods. "So that was his plan." Kakashi blinks. "Yes, Itachi told me he had a plan to make Sasuke his'. And I think it worked." "So. Then where would Sasuke be?" "I don't know. I've sent Naruto and Sakura out to look for him."

Days pass

Naruto stares in front of him. He feels alone, very very alone. "Too bad that ****** of a Itachi is dead already." He growls and turns to his side. Sakura nods. "Yes, indeed, else I'm sure we'd kill him for what he did. I still find it so hard to believe." Naruto sighs. "Why did he have to do that? I don't get what he wished to gain with it."

"The idea of Sasuke being his' probably." "Hm…." Naruto thinks back to the day they found him, undressed, laying in the grass, staring in front of him, not moving, but yet … still alive. Tsunade had told them what Itachi had done, right after they had brought the boy to her. "Magenkyou Sharingan. He tortured him too long. He'll never recover from this. Sorry."

Sasuke is still not moving, staring in front of him, barely wanting to eat or drink. Probably going to die soon. Naruto sighs at the thought and closes his eyes.

THE END

**Note: I don't know or I have put the title here somewhere on one of the chapters, if I did, then I have to tell you that I don't see the connection with the story anymore, and well… if I did not… then it's nothing, anyway. Hope you liked it, I hate the ending, it's weird, but I just had the feeling that I HAD to finish this asap. Sorry for those that would've liked it differently.**


End file.
